


The birth of hero's

by Detectivewarrior



Series: Zootopia tales of the galactic police [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: It's a sci-fi story





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll need help for this story if it's going to be great like my other stories  
> I'm going to give nick 9 tails and blue fur and a robotic arm with a fox head

Nick was 6 years old when prey mammals came and destroyed his home nick tried to save as many mammals as he could all he could save was only kits he put them into a shipand sent it off planet and took the ones that could not fit in one ship with him it a attic fox named snow a fennec fox named finnick and a black fox named Jasmine onto the last ship available but it was surrounded by rabbits, sheep, deer, and all each had there own logo for their own planet nick only had a blaster which he stole of a sleeping sheep along with his friends they were armed as well stolen from sleeping mammals and killed 8 mammals and took there gear and climbed into the ship looked for the cockpit finding looked at the controls, they did not know how to control a ship let alone a deer ship so while learning how they took off with it surprised they missed the moon 10 years later they found an escape pod and took it in their ship for scrap and let snow dismantle it she was pregnant with Tanya Wilde when she saw 2 rabbits one named Jack savage the other named kitty savage they were twins nick took them to the medical bay to be fixed by finnick the whole 10 years he learned medical skills and how to use 2 blasters to becomes a dual blasting fighter he started to work on Jack and kitty savage to save there lives and heal them so they can be of some use to his fellow teammates. Nick told Finnick he will be in the dojo and asked his mate snow if she would like to join him kowing the answer would be no because she had to take appart the escape pod so they left the med bay with finnick. Nick started to train with his adamatium/vibranium swords he was a dual wielding swordsman and learned to use the blaster on his belt if he had to hating the blasters. 6 years earlier they found weapons, bodyarmor, and parts for there ship and crew so they would not get hurt so easily when on a mission to kill the mammals that attacked there home planet foxhollow they killed a deer captain who lead the deer team in the attack and killed his crew as well and took their gear from his ship and stripped it for parts to upgrade, nicks team ship and add another shield to it as well to make it stronger in defens. They took the deer guns of his ship to make it stronger in offense as well. It's been two weeks since they found the rabbits when they woke up Jack saw Fox's and nearly fainted in fright but finnick told them they are in safe hands which caused Jack to faint because of finnicks deceptively deep voice and he looked like a fox cub to other mammals then Fox's themselves. Nick came to the med bay when he saw this because of a deep cut caused by his own blade through training he was trying out a new move when it happened his mate went with him to the med bay. When kitty awoke she was much braver she even talked to them and asked will you hurt us my brother and me in which Nick said no we will not we will even give you two your own home on the conditions that you are never alone if you try to kill anyone of my crew we will kill you without remource and your brother will soon follow after you got it Kitty replied yes i understand. Snow took Kitty to her room when Jack awoke he asked did you eat my sister they said no to young in a joking manner kitty was finnished getting dressed in her new cloths when she apeared in front of jack laughing at there joke nick made the same condition to Jack as well and told them it's only until they earn their trust. A few weeks has passed since Jack and kitty awoke they had earned the Fox's trust they then asked why did you give us our conditions all the other Fox's told them to ask Nick when they did nick said because prey killed all of our parents and all the adult Fox's i only managed to save the kits even I don't where they are we've been hunting them down ever since than to get the revenge of all the orphans that lost there parents that day to what happened to us to he then showed the rabbits pictures of all there family 2 years before we met you we got our revenge on the deer captain and his crew that killed his and his crews family and his friends parents. When Nick went to the training room when he saw Kitty savage he asked what do want to do she said I'm thinking of creating a holographic training room to simulate battle actions to put people into fit shape he said I'll show you a room were not currently using as long as you use your brains to help create new inventions for us to use or sell to the police and military of gentle worlds so they can keep there planet and not get taken by surprise like ours did okay Kitty. With that kitty left to find snow when she did she started talking with her about her ideas and said nick okayed them it did not surprise snow knowing her mate would agree so readily told kitty that she knew he would agree because of who he is when he became her mate she was not ready for one just yet after Nicks pestering she kept on saying I will not date you nick gave up after 3 tries when he did I saw him in a new light after he saved his crew he is brave and know when to give into my ways even if it's dangerous he would be by my side every step of the way even if I almost kill him Kitty then asked how many times have you nearly killed snow replied a dozen times but it was always against space pirates, smuglers, and slavers. Kitty seeing Nick in a whole new light went to work on her new ideas to make her ship more advanced then modern Technology and created her own logo to mark it as her own with her logo finished went to show nick when he saw it he said it needs to look cooler then this try again but don't give up she was soured to see he did not give up on her logo idea just that particular logo it was just a carrot went to create a new one but not knowing how to make one she went for a walk along the ship she saw a door she never went through when she did she saw a garden she stopped dead in her steps snow seeing that kitty was frozen went straight to her and scared her when she said what are you doing here in a faked angry voice kitty screamed from fear thinking she was not supposed to be here tried to flee from snow but she did not let her leave asked hey do you want to come in and have a bite to eat kitty seeing she was tricked went in and took some food to eat seeing there's a table she went to sit down at it with snow close behind they talked for hours kitty asked if nicks your mate are you pregnant snow saying yes and I'll love it every bit as much kitty finally got an idea for a logo that would work she created one with swords claws guns in a cross fashion and put her tools for inventions on it as well snow said now that's a logo use it Kitty got up and went to Nick thanking snow for the meal before leaving. When kitty found nick she did just that with nick seeing the logo aproved it then nick said now I want it on every thing you create even on our hull as long as you put a fox head underneath it. That's when Jasmine went on the loud speakers she said that we have pirates incoming theyr attacking tigers captain Nick we need you up here fast. With nick running off kitty followed him at a close distance Nick arriving at the head of the ship asked did they spot us shadow said not yet then let's plan our actions for our battle I we should go with a sandwitch attack you attack the ship i kill the pirate crew and look for survivors and see if they need help on the other ship. Nick left the cockpit and went to one of the escape shuttles. To board the passenger ship to take down pirates when he boarded he saw a pirate deer he took out his sword seeing that he was not noticed he snuck up on him and slit his throught nick walked away with blood spewing of the deer behind him nick decided to leave any weapons or gear behind until he needed it or when he left. He started to sneak around corners and taking care of deer like he did the first on his way by the time he was noticed he killed 3 deer the other 2 would be much harder for him to defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger I don't know how to make him fight the last 2 or to leave a surprise deer for him to fight like a captain I'll try to add a ship to ship battle scene but I'm focusing on nick right now


End file.
